kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider V3
Kamen Rider V3 (仮面ライダーV3 Kamen Raidā Bui Surī?, Masked Rider V3) is Shiro Kazami, the direct successor of the Double Riders and main protagonist of the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider V3, the second in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. As the direct successor of the Double Riders, he is also a motorcycle-riding cyborg. Crossovers with Kikaider and other media Kikaider 00 Novel In this novel, an alternate Kamen Rider V3 appeared as a major character. This V3 failed to save the world (which for some reason had three suns) and roamed around aimlessly while waiting for his death. Since the world he lived in no longer had humanity in it (because of nuclear wars) he walked around the dessert for at least 1,000 years fighting off giant sand mutations. He later on encountered Rei who defeated him in combat. Before his death, this V3 smiled and stated that he had no regrets in his life. Gorenger vs. J.A.K.Q. Although Kazami didn't directly appear in this movie, he was shown alongside Amazon and Kikaida in pictures. They were stated to be fighting evil around the world. It is likely that these events took place after they defeated their respective foes. Let's Go Kamen Rider When the timeline was distorted in this movie, V3 and all other Riders after him (aside from the ones who were responsible for said distortion) were erased from the timeline. Eventually after a series of events, the innocents regained their memories of Kamen Riders thus allowing them to return. With the help of Jiro, Ichiro, Inazuman and Kaiketsu Zubat, they were able to defeat Shocker and stop their plans. Video Games Super Hero Tactics Daidal's ambitions Tokusatsu Adventure Action Drama Super Hero Biographies Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kamen Rider V3 *'Rider height': 180 cm *'Rider weight': 78 kg *'High Jump Power': 60 m *'Running Speed': 100/1.6 per second Aside from the standard abilities he shares with his predecessors, V3 has 26 abilities and weapons at his disposal. Since V3 wasn't taught about his abilities at first, he occasionally had a hard time against his opponents. This no longer became a problem in the latter half of the story, when V3 fully adjusted to his powers. Despite his amazing abilities, V3 also has 4 deadly weaknesses. Aside from not being able to transform for three hours after using his "Reverse Double Typhoon" attack, he has shown himself to be weak against strong magnets and absolute zero coldness (the latter weakness he shares with his predecessors), as well as a disadvantage in sandy areas. Transformation Like his predecessors, Kamen Rider V3 uses the wind to transform. By first putting his arms leftwards, he then straightly moves them to the right. By then moving them to the left counter clock-wise with finally thrusting his right arm forward while retracting his left arm back, his Double Typhoon belt has it's windmills move with a burst of light enveloping him as he jumps into the air. He then transforms into his Rider Form. Notes * Interestingly enough, it was shown that Kazami owned a red guitar like Jiro does. Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders